Randy Cunningham: The Freezing
Randy Cunningham: The Freezing is a cancelled direct-to-tv film of the tv series from Disney XD. Written by Scott Thomas and Jed Elinoff and with storytelling ideas from ChardonnayBloo. It was originally scheduled for a March 2015 release, but changed for a May 2016 release do to extended production. It was announced on September 14 2015 ChardonnayBloo has announced Randy Cunningham:The Freezing is cancelled due to evolving projects. Official Taglines "The Ninja's most coolest adventure yet!" "The Brucest power of all!". Synposis Randy takes on his biggest challenge ever...showing his affection to Dollianne. But an even bigger challenge takes on...Norrisville going below zero. So Randy and the gang must find the missing royal before Temptress takes hold of Dollianne's new power. Plot Princess Dollianne's ninja chi (aka Ninja Bliss) has finally manifested, which causes a harmful accident towards Randy and turning all Norrisville into a frozen wasteland. So it's up to Randy, Howard, Babi, Morgan and Jack to find Dollianne before The Temptress does. Cancellation ChardonnayBloo has announced that the film is cancelled due to evolving projects. She has stated that she wasn't "ready" to make a direct-to-TV/video film. She has also announced that she gave up on pitching the character Dollianne in the Randy Cunningham franchise, and instead on making a standalone television series for the titular character, under the project title Ninja Doll. She also thinks the character shouldn't be with Randy officially, because it would "rush" and of course the character Dollianne has a mortal fear of human intimacy. A month later ChardonnayBloo changed the project to KunoichiShow! An original television series not involved with Randy Cunningham that focuses on Dollianne and a completely different cast of characters. Main Cast Ben Schwartz as Randy Cunningham Andrew Caldwell as Howard Weinerman Countess Vaughn as Princess Dollianne McFist Persia White as Babi Driscoll Will Friddle as King Jack Crabgrass Kari Wahlgren as Morgan Cree Summer as The Temptress Jim Cummings as Catfish Booray Supporting Cast John DiMaggio as Hannibal McFist Kevin Michael Richardson as Wiliem Viceroy Dave Wittenburg as Bash Johnson April Stewart as Marci McFist Tara Strong as Schotti, Tengu Clone Background Voices Tress McNeil Scott Menville Frank Welker Sarah Hyland Piper Curda Kath Souchie Bill Hader Scott Thomas Jed Elinoff Grey Delislie Production May include spoilers The film would've been loosely based on Disney's Frozen. Telling a story on how Dollianne's new found power manifested. The film went through many changes to get where it is today. Mostly the main villain was changed constantly. This was also a big change to both Hannibal McFist and The Ninja. They both have to set aside their differences to rescue the number one person they love...Princess Dollianne. The first plot line was that Kittie first accidentally froze the school and committed self exile. McFist first heard about the incident and wanted to use his daughters new found powers against the ninja, but that idea was scrapped due to McFist abusing his daughter. The second plot line was all Norrisville was bound to go under a deadly curse of ice and snow,just a week before spring break. That idea was scrapped due to no dialogue to said curse, and possible copyright of Frozen. The final plot line is focused about Kittie. Lately she has been under stressful mood swings, meaning Ninja Bliss is coming. After a full year of constant hints and dalliance, it was time Randy told Kittie how he feels about her. After a sudden argument, Ninja Bliss finally came out, causing a slight painful blast towards Randy, luckily he survived. After the destruction, Princess Dollianne committed self exile and fled from Norrisville. Production Notes *This would've been Disney XD's first animated feature based on an original animated tv series, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. *Viceroy does not make any robots or ninja destroying weapons in this film. *Catfish Booray would've returned to the series as The Temptress lackey. *Originally The First Ninja and Ninjette were to appear in the film, but they were removed do to their pointless dialogue. *Originally in the middle of production, The Sorceress was to be the main antagonist, but she was replaced by her sister The Temptresss. *This film would've featured Randy and Dollianne's first kiss, practically Randy (indirect as The Ninja) stole the kiss. *During the middle of the film after the accident, Randy would've developed ice powers like Kittie, but only temporarily. Which explains why he didn't feel cold during the journey. *Before the events of the film, apparently Howard, Babi, Morgan, and Jack are highly aware of Randy's crush on Kittie and constantly tell him to "make a move". *We would've learned in the film that, Kittie loves to do laundry. But this interest will be explored in KunoichiShow!. *The location of Dollianne's ice kingdom, is where Mac Antfee's Ninja Camp used to be, said kingdom was originally supposed to be in Detention Island. *The Sorcerer, Empress Staci Crabgrass and Ghoulian don't appear in the film. *It is most likely due to being underground, The Sorcerer would've froze from Kittie's powers. *Schotti was originally supposed to follow Randy and the others, but she was then replaced by Tengu Clone. *The Ninja (Randy) was intended to have song in the film where Dollianne told him to leave her ice bedroom, but it was removed from the film due to not being a musical. Fortunately, the song can be shown in the movie's soundtrack. *Originally, Ninja and Dollianne were to kiss in her ice bedroom, but it was later changed in the ice ballroom and with added rain for dramatic effect. *A homage of the deleted scene from Frozen (That's no blizzard that's my sister) would've been used in the film. *The film had a deleted scene, where Kittie was watching the news on her ice tv with The Ninja spying on her. Soundtrack Total runtime 24:97 "Go Ninja"! (Snow Theme) 1:35 "The Big Bang" 2:47 "Setting for Journey" 2:56 "Chase scene" 1:25 "Ice Kingdom" 2:23 "Oh Kittie" (Randy's song) 3:48 "Temptress" 1:56 "Broken Ice" 2:56 "Back at Norrisville" 2:30 "Final Battle" 4:50 "Oh Kittie" (reprise) 1:34 "The Big Defrost" 1:25 "Back To Normal" 2:10 Concept Art RCNGN 2.jpg|Ninja and Kittie kiss RCNGN 3.jpg|Kittie's Ice Dress RC9GN 5.jpg|Conceptual art of Kittie's Magic RCNGN 5.jpg|Kittie's Snow Kingdom RCNGN 6.jpg|Kittie's Magic Category:Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Disney XD Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Disney films Category:Cancelled projects